


Eyes

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Bashir watch each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Garak has the most amazing eyes. I don’t know if there’s even a name for that shade of blue. His brow ridges give them a deep-set, mysterious look, heightened by the fact that they never give anything away except sardonic amusement. The tone of his skin somehow makes them look even bluer. And when he’s expounding on some facet of Cardassian culture, they positively sparkle. Sometimes I wish I could…

“Doctor, are you listening to me?”

I start guiltily. I’ve completely lost track of what he was saying. I smile sheepishly at my lunch companion. “Sorry, my mind was wandering.”

* * *

The doctor’s eyes are intriguing. They’re never the same color twice, and they shift with his mood. When he’s happy or excited they’re greenish. When he’s upset or worried they turn a dark brown. They’ve been dark brown a lot lately, with the war. When we were still having lunch regularly, I’d make every attempt to provoke him, since they’re most beautiful when he’s angry; they turn light brown, and you can see the gold flecks in them. The doctor never tries to hide his emotions, but even if he did, the shifting of his eyes would give him away.


End file.
